The Best of the Best of You
by GloriousPorpoise
Summary: **Alternate storyline to movie** Before Iron Man can sweep in and save the day in Stuttgart, Captain America is taken by Loki and his minions as prisoner. Steve Rogers just wants to stop Loki and save the day...but Loki wants to play a game, for the prize he wants most.
1. Chapter 1: In Captivity

**Chapter 1 – Captivity**

Steve Rogers awoke, head pounding and drenched with sweat in unfamiliar surroundings. He lay back down, taking stock of the situation. He observed his cell, taking in the small details; the small crack of light shining under the door, the complete lack of windows, and the damp earthy smell which meant that he was likely underground somewhere. But how had he come to be here? Steve racked his brain for the last thing he could remember.

He remembered being called on to suit up by agent Coulson, and being air dropped over the square in which Thor's brother Loki had been holding court, crouching amongst the masses, hoping to exploit the element of surprise in disarming the erstwhile villain.

He remembered Loki's cold, sneering voice taunting him, and every blow he had taken from the surprisingly strong Asgardian. And then...and then what?

"Kneel."

He remembered the heat spreading through his core to his limbs, and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play a Game

**Chapter 2 – Play a Little Game**

Clint Barton stood motionless outside of the cell door, his eyes the same eerie blue glow that emanated from the tesseract. His ears perked at the sound of motion from inside, and he spoke quietly into the comms unit in his ear.

"He is awake."

The radio momentarily crackled with static silence.

"Very good, you may leave your post now; I will handle him on my own."

He obediently clicked his heels together, turned and walked away down the long and empty hallway, the doorway at the other end shutting behind him with a concise click.

From within the cell, the sounds echoed first of low and swift speech, then that of brisk walking and finally, the sound of the heavy door clicking shut.

Steve kept his ears tuned for any other noises, but was met with only silence and the echoes of his breathing. He rose calmly and struggled to see in the darkness, beginning to search the room for weakness or tools of escape. His heartbeat accelerated with an uncontrollable streak of fear; he was alone, he was defenceless, and he was in a cell with no windows, no handle on the door, and no source of food or water. He quickly chided himself and checked his emotions. SHIELD had sent him in to this fight; surely at least they had some idea where he might be.

He was entirely caught off guard when he heard the slow creak of the door opening, bathing him in harsh florescent light from the hallway. He stared unblinking at figure standing in the light, and before his eyes could focus in the dark, the door closed firmly behind him. He was no longer alone in the darkness. He backed himself slowly into a corner, finding a defensible position and crouched slightly, ready for attack.

"Now now, Captain, there is no need to be frightened. I have no plans to hurt you at the moment, and I am as blind as you are in the dark."

Steve recognized the voice as Loki's, but something in the tone was different. Gone was the cold, mocking edge of earlier, replaced by a dulcet, almost amused lilt. He almost sounded playful.

"I shall assume that your silence is not meant to be impolite; after all, I have spared your life thus far as well as provided you with adequate accommodations. One would think a soldier would be used to such _luxury_."

Steve remained silent, hoping to goad Loki into divulging his plan. The silence crackled between them and he heard Loki move in the darkness.

"Do you know why I have brought you here, Captain?" Loki whispered, close enough now that Steve could feel breath ghosting across his cheek. Steve reflexively gasped, not expecting Loki to be so close or the frisson of something he could not define, shooting through him like a current. Finally, sensing that Loki would soon tire of his monologue, Steve spoke.

"I haven't quite gotten there yet. Would you care to tell me?"

He could almost feel Loki's smirk.

"Let's play a game then, shall we Captain?"

"Puzzles and riddles are more of Stark's thing, and I'm not one for board games, so I'm going to have to decline."

Loki laughed too loudly in the silence.

"Oh but this will be fun, you shall see. You may ask me one question any time I enter your cell, and I shall answer, but I also get to ask something of you in return."

Steve frowned, his brow creasing in thought. He needed answers for when the team arrived and he needed a way to escape, and there wasn't much he could lose, was there? If Loki asked him something he didn't want to answer, he could simply lie.

"That seems fair."

He felt Loki shift again, his presence nearer, well inside the Captain's comfort zone.

"If you don't mind, Captain, I'd very much like to go first." Steve nodded, and although Loki could not see, he took the silence as permission.

"It shouldn't surprise you to know that I have read your file through many a time. It fascinates me to no end; a mere mortal, raised to almost godlike status...it is almost unimaginable. However, there were some accounts that seemed rather incomplete." Steve nodded again, apprehensively.

Loki leaned in closer, "why is it that when you were thawed, you never asked what had happened to Ms. Carter? It details a rather intimate affair between you two, and she still lives, an old woman now to be sure, but one would think she would rate at least a visit."

Steve let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "It didn't seem right; disturbing her life after all of that time had passed. She had moved on, and she seemed happy; that is enough for me."

Loki sat back on his heels and observed keenly the area of the darkness where he knew Steve to be.

"An answer I would expect from someone such as you, but forgive me, I had an entirely different theory." Loki stood suddenly, causing Steve to recoil into the wall.

"I think that you of course cared for her, but I have done my homework, as you say. I think that you did not mourn losing her, because you had already lost the one you loved, hadn't you?"

Loki turned and stared into the darkness, waiting.

"That's two questions."

Loki laughed ruefully. "Of course, and if our little game is to continue I must adhere to the rules as much as you. Do you have a question for me, little solider?"

Steve chewed his lip, measuring his words carefully.

"Why didn't you do to me what you did to Barton and the rest of them? Why take me without being able to control me?"

There was silence, and then Loki was there, crouched again beside the Captain, his mouth a whisper away from his ear. Loki paused, his warm breath caressing Steve's cheek, and then he spoke.

"Do not doubt for a moment that I am in control here, Captain, but I do not wish to take you by force." Loki placed his slender hand on Steve's broad shoulder.

"In the end, you will submit."

Before Steve could even begin to process the meaning behind those words, Loki was striding towards the door. He turned as he opened it, bent, and pushed a crate across the floor.

"For your co-operation."

The door closed tightly, and Steve found himself alone again with the silence to figure out Loki's game.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Kid From the Brooklyn

_****Authors note: thanks to everyone who reviewed asking for more, its incredibly flattering! I've been procrastinating a ton on writing, and tonight my boyfriend (who has been reading my fanfic) is withholding my copy of JK Rowling's new book until I finish at least a few chapters :P, so there is definitely more to come on all fronts!****_

_**Chapter 3 – Just a Kid from Brooklyn  
**_

**Meanwhile, back at Shield headquarters**

Banner slammed his fist down on the glass table, the sound echoing through the cold, clinical seeming situation room.

"We need to find him damn it! If one of us was missing, Steve wouldn't be sitting here taking damage reports, he would be out there searching."

Stark leaned back in his chair and spun back and forth, "you know he's right, Fury. As much as I sometimes dislike the old man, if it were any of us he would never be fine just sitting here, rallying troops and running scans."

Fury sighed and hung his head, resting his hands on the table. "And what exactly do you propose we do then, gentlemen? We have no idea what shape he's in, where he is, or what Loki wants with him, so how do you plan on staging this heroic rescue, hmm? Knock on every door in the known universe until Loki answers?"

The two men were silent.

"Exactly; first we plan, and then we attack. I happen to think that's very much what Steve would do."

***At Loki's compound***

Steve was unsure how much time had passed since Loki's visit. After much fumbling in the darkness, he had figured out how to open the crate and found it contained an oil lamp, a blanket, and some army rations which he had gobbled down much faster than intended. He set up the oil lamp and huddled under the blanket, trying to riddle out Loki's intentions.

_In the end, you will submit._

Loki's words echoed in his head, but what did he mean? What was it that he was supposed to submit to doing? Loki may be crazy, but Steve knew better than to pass him over as someone unintelligent; he had to know that Steve was the kind of man who would rather die than help someone terrorize innocent people. Steve scrunched his nose in concentration. What about that game Loki was trying to play. What purpose did it serve? He certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As long as Loki wanted information from him, he had the opportunity to get intel in kind, and that might mean the difference between stopping Loki and finding out exactly how much damage he could do with unlimited power.

He tucked his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, feeling cold despite the blanket. People often forgot that despite the super soldier serum, he was still a man; capable of all human emotions, including fear. He felt the bile rise in his throat as a wave of it overtook him before he pushed it back down. It was up to him alone this time to figure out Loki's game before the clock ran out. No Avengers and no Howling Commandos to fight alongside him, he was simply Steve Rogers; a scared little kid from Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Pawn

**this one is turning into a slow burner, indeed. Don't worry, it is rated M for a reason and we will get there eventually. Bear with me!**

_**Chapter 4 – Just a Pawn**_

Steve awoke, still hunched over his knees and unsure of how much time had passed to find his oil lamp had burned out. He leaned his head back against the cool wall and inhaled deeply, flexing his arms and legs as he did.

"I was wondering when you would be awake, Captain Rogers."

Steve's eyes snapped open, searching the darkness for the source of the voice. He knew without seeing that it was Loki, but found it unnerving that he couldn't see where he was.

Loki leaned against the damp concrete across from Steve, observing the other man keenly in the dark. He had seemed so peaceful and innocent in sleep, not at all like the soldier he had met in battle.

Steve planted his feet resolutely on the floor.

"Can you light the lamp again? I'd like to be able to see who I'm talking to."

Loki hesitated for a moment, and then strode languidly forwards, bent, and relit the extinguished lamp. The flame filled the small cell with an unearthly glow, casting shadows on both men. Loki paced in the lamplight, hands laced behind his back.

"I hope you found your accommodations more satisfactory last night. I think you will find that given the cooperation I require, I can be quite generous and you might come to be quite comfortable here."

Steve scoffed quietly and watched Loki move, catlike back and forth in the cell.

"Are you prepared for my second question, Captain Rogers?"

Steve squared his shoulders and opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and nodded curtly.

Loki stopped just in front of Steve, crouched and sat, legs crossed. Steve briefly thought that he looked almost casual, extravagant attire aside, sitting on the floor of a dirty cell with him.

Loki watched Steve watching him for a moment, his bright blue eyes seeming to bore right through him, unnerving him slightly. He had never met an evil man who said so little.

Loki's mouth twisted into a semblance of a smile.

"Do you miss your world, Captain?"

Steve's brow furrowed in confusion.

"This is my world."

Loki cackled happily, "You misunderstand me. Surely this world as it is now is not truly yours, is it? I mean to say, do you miss the world as you knew it; before you were incarcerated in ice."

Steve chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, feeling Loki's eyes looking through him yet again. He wondered how truthful he really should be when he didn't understand the intention behind the question.

"Sometimes I do. Lots have changed in the world since the 40's, but not all of it is so bad."

Loki leaned in slightly. "Everyone you loved or who has ever loved you is gone, Captain. Does that not burn you that they let you suffer, buried in ice while everything you thought you knew or loved vanished?"

Steve smiled sadly, "that sounds like two questions."

Loki smirked "indeed, I have once again been caught attempting to breach our agreement."

Loki stood and turned to exit.

"Wait!" Steve called after him, "don't I get my question?"

Loki turned halfway, the light playing shadows across his angular face, turning his rueful smirk into a frightening, feral looking grin.

"Oh but you did, do you not remember?"

Steve cocked his head to the side and shook it. "No."

Loki laughed, "You asked me to turn on the lamp. A fair request, but I feel a slight waste of so precious a commodity as knowledge."

Steve ground his teeth together in frustration, but said nothing. Loki once again pushed a box, smaller this time, across the floor and stepped outside of the threshold of the door.

"Until tomorrow."


End file.
